the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara
' Amara' (Am/ber and M/'ara') is the pairing of Mara Jaffray and Amber Millington. During the season premiere, Mara and Amber were both roommates and good friends. However, when Mara started to take in interest in Mick, Amber's boyfriend at the time, (see Mickber) Amber became extremely jealous. At the same time, Mara tried to keep out of Amber's and Mick's relationship, but Mick's been eyeing Mara ever since he asked her for help on a biology assignment. Since then, Mara and Amber's friendship hit a rut and started to fall apart. When Amber caught Mara feeding a chip to Mick at their party, Amber became really upset and asked Patricia if she could switch rooms with her. Thus, Amber now rooms with Nina and Mara now rooms with Patricia. Now, the two girls talk to each other, an improvement from earlier in the series; however, they aren't as close as they were before the Mick situation. This could also be called Mamber. (M/ara and Amber) 'Link to ' Amara Gallery Amara Moments Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *After Mick walked into French class and sat down, Amber said to Mara, "Can he be any hotter?" *The next morning, Amber asks Mara if she thinks Mick is over her. Mara reassures that she's just overreacting. *At night, Amber shows jealousy when Mick came to see Mara, not her. Mara on the other hand, was surprised and pleased at the same time. *After Mick left, Mara told Amber that it was just "a friend helping a friend", and that there was nothing going on between them. Amber tells her that she doesn't like it when he asks another girl, even if it's Mara. *Amber is starting to become extremely jealous of the time Mick and Mara spending so much time together. *Mara and Amber walk into school together, while Amber was telling Mara that one biology assignment was enough. Mara reassures her again. *Amber was looking for Mara in the morning, but when she finds out that Mara was helping Mick, she become jealous. *Mara greets Amber happily, even though Amber doesn't do so back. Then, Amber tells Mara how she's fed up with how much time she's spending with Mick. Afterwards, Amber accuses Mara of having a crush on Mick (which Mara denies). *While on chore duty, Mara kindly reminds Amber of her part of the chores too. House of Locks / House of Eyes and House of Agendas / House of Keys *Mara and Amber sat next to each other at breakfast. *Amber tells Mara about her boy problems as they were watching the football (soccer) game. Mara comforts her and they laugh together. *Both Mara and Amber were shocked that Mick deliberately hurt Alfie *At night, after Mick and Amber made up, Amber expresses her joy to Mara, but Mara doesn't show the same happiness back. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mara complains about Amber to Patricia in the girls' bathroom the next morning. Unfortunately, Amber overhears. *During Amber's and Mick's party, Mara purposely avoids the party by hiding the kitchen. When Mick finds her there and Amber walks in on Mara feeding a chip to Mick, she becomes really upset. *Amber suggests to Patricia that they switch rooms so Amber rooms with Nina and Patricia rooms with Mara. *Amber gives Mara the cold shoulder the next day. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Fanon Pairings